


Say It With Flowers

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Falling in the Garden [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya receives a souvenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It With Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenbell/gifts).



> I took drabble requests. Ravenbell requested "Aya: Roses are red." Which led my brain straight to one place.

One tiger lily, one orchid, and one dark red rose between, bound together with twine. Aya stares, glad for once that schoolgirls fill the shop, distracting his teammates, who'd wonder why he'd made the arrangement. Omi might chide him that they'd die faster, so tied, eyes earnest, worried, too sharp by half.

It's been three nights since the dream. Three nights since any dream, which is odd in itself. And now this, a blank few minutes, an arrangement no one ordered.

 _It's for you._

His hand tightens, and a thorn jabs him. He forgot to strip the rose.

 _Allow us._


End file.
